


Skip the formalities

by samodivax



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samodivax/pseuds/samodivax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has fucked over our dearest lady Cousland. After ariving at Ostagar she is immediately attracted to Daveth and decides to make the best she can of her situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip the formalities

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on the DA kink meme, deserved a fill. I mostly avoided using my Cousland's name since the OP said Elissa, oops. Once again, feel free to imagine your own Wardens - I won't hold you to it dear readers! (mine has dark blue eyes and very dark hair incase you're curious) I admit I got a bit uninterested durring the end but here it was in my files waiting to get done.

"So how big is your cock?"

Daveth widened his eyes a bit but grinned nonetheless. "My, my, aren't we a saucy little minx there, princess."

"You keep staring at my ass and like to pretend my tits are my eyes. You're either pretty dense or think it's charming. Either way, you're an idiot. But you're good looking and your name would sound sweet moaned." Avalon smiled.

He laughed. "Oh, I like you." he gestured towards their surroundings in general. "Pick your time and your place, my lady, and you'll have a taste."

"Not before I see it, street rat." she chuckled.

"Alright, alright - try it before you buy it, eh?" he said as he looked around; they were mostly alone the only people nearby weren't very close to begin with. He pulled up his leather armour a bit and gestured to his smalls. "Cope a feel, or take 'em off and see for yourself."

With a hand on her hip, her eyes moved between him and his crotch before she took a step forward and pressed herself against him, resting her head against his neck and placing one hand on his shoulder, while the other grabbed his crotch. She breathed into the crook of his neck and gave his jewels a gentle squeeze, running her thumb over his cock through the fabric before pulling away.

"Promising enough. Now let's pick a nice little place, shall we?"

"There's lots to pick from, Ostagar's plenty big. In for a view of the wilds, my lady?"

"Lead the way." she grinned, following after him.

They reached a secluded little place near the edge of Ostagar on the camp's side of the bridge. The white stone was cool and surprisingly clean compared to the rest of the camp. They were mostly surrounded by large bushes on one side, and more stone on another; and making things even more comfortable there was a partially tilted but stable looking large column (or was it a small tower?), that almost completly hid them from sight. And of course the magnificent view of the Korcari Wilds, somehow adding to the thrill.

Avalon leaned into him, gently draging him along with her until her back was pressed aginst the tilted tower. Standing on her tip-toes, she leaned in and whispered " _Please fuck me?_ " before giving his earlobe a gentle nip, then kissing his neck.

Daveth needn't hear more as he spread her legs, sliding her up and letting go once her legs were wrapped around him, holding on by herself with hands at his shoulders. He pulled off his smalls and pressed a hand against her, rubbing over her clit through the fabric.

"Mmm.." she moaned as he slipped a finger under her smalls and inside of her, thumb still rubbing over the sensitive bud.

He used his other hand to stroke his cock, going at a slow and steady pace for a while until he finally ripped of her blighted smalls and placed the tip of his member at her entrance. He thrusted in, earning a gasp from her as she clutched onto him for dear life.

He pulled out half-way and slammed into her again, rubbing over her clit in circles. Feeling her start to slip, he moved one hand under her thigh to help keep her up, while pressing the other against the construction he was pressing her against for support. Huffing at the loss of his hand, she moved one of her own between her legs to take its place, the other arm now wrapped around his neck. She rubbed at a slow but steady pace, letting out little gasps every now and then, burrying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing hotly.

"Ooohh... yes, yesss, ohh yes, _Daveth_ , yes, Maker yes!" she moaned.

His movements grew more erratic and their moans louder; tilting his head back and gritting his teeth Daveth was so very close but-

"Don't you _dare_ finish before I do." she spoke between pants"And _don't_ stop!"

He groaned loudly, picking her up and turning around before setting her down as gently as one could when they're inside of the person they're just barely holding. She moaned as she dropped to the ground with a thud with him atop her, feeling his member slip out and making up for its loss by focusing more on what her fingers were still doing. To her pleasant surprise, he spread her legs a bit wider and pounded into her again and again, one hand moving to her clit, replacing hers. She in turn, moved it down to his balls, fondling them playfully and earning a loud groan out of him. As her walls began clenching around his cock, he thrust into her a few more times until she arched her back and let out a loud groan, which would've probably been a scream if she didn't know any better than to clench her jaw shut. Toes curling in pleasure, he slammed into her one last time and climaxed, breathing heavily.

It took a few seconds until they could see straight and finally, he pulled out of her, both staying in place and trying to catch their breath.

"Ohhh, street rats know their stuff, don't they?" she asked with a chuckle as they both got up.

"Noble girls ain't so bad themselves. And here I thought you were all as innocent as chantry sisters."

"If I said I was the golden acception, I'd be lying." she smirked. "Now let's see here..." she said as she moved over to him, gently pushing him back into the stone wall and kneeling down.

"Careful now, princess. You might ruin me for other girls."


End file.
